<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sofa time by Fallon_Kristerson, Trickster_1996</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003956">Sofa time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallon_Kristerson/pseuds/Fallon_Kristerson'>Fallon_Kristerson</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_1996/pseuds/Trickster_1996'>Trickster_1996</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Banana Fish Smut Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Polyamory, smut week 2020, yes that's the ship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:20:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallon_Kristerson/pseuds/Fallon_Kristerson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_1996/pseuds/Trickster_1996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a normal evening in the household.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Max Lobo/Jessica Randy/Ash Lynx/Cain Blood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Banana Fish Smut Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sofa time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Smut week keeps being non smutty in my book. Apparently. Anyway, a short one because the first one was way too long and I got behind.</p>
<p>Day 2: Polyamory</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Ash moaned, Jessica threw her head back, pulling his hair. A long, trembling sigh escaped her and the teen felt the adrenaline rush through him, knowing he was giving her a good time. He would grin and comment on how much she was enjoying it. He would… if his mouth wasn’t occupied with other activities, and if Cain wasn’t driving him crazy from behind. It was getting harder to do a decent job on the woman while being pounded from behind. The sofa’s leather felt sticky, probably because of the sweat.</p>
<p>“Ah, fuck!” Jessica moaned and tried to straighten up, a weak attempt at reaching Cain’s lips. He noticed her and bent over Ash to reach her. Ash felt pushed closer to her, squished between the two adults. He let out a soft squeak, but wasn’t minding the spectacle happening on top of him. It was rather hot, and he wouldn’t last any longer. He came while moaning some weird mashup of their names.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Max didn’t even ask when he walked in on them. He barely raised an eyebrow and Jessica, without tearing her eyes away from the TV, shrugged.</p>
<p>“You were late,” she explained and Ash nodded.</p>
<p>Cain just yawned.</p>
<p>Max huffed.</p>
<p>“You could have waited? I had a long day!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, whatever.” Jessica rolled her eyes, fingers tracing slowly Cain’s jawline as his head was propped into her lap. They were still naked, all three of them, but they were already watching some movie now. They still looked a bit sweaty and tired. Ash was practically a slush next to Jessica’s boobs, closing his exes from time to time. Cain gently bit into Jessica’s thigh.</p>
<p>“You could still join us… We just don’t have any more energy to keep going,” Jessica chirped.</p>
<p>“Blame Cain,” Ash grinned.</p>
<p>“Oh, so now it’s my fault? Not yours, who was begging for a solid ten minutes?” Cain shot back and Jessica laughed.</p>
<p>“Boys, boys… Stop, it’s-”</p>
<p>“You all three shut up!” Max burst out. “You just couldn’t wait for me??”</p>
<p>At least Cain looked apologetic.</p>
<p>“There’s still takeout in the fridge. We got thai…”</p>
<p>Max sighed. At least there was enough room on the couch next to Ash, he though. He shoved his shoes off and left them with his backpack next to the door. As he made his way towards the kitchen, Ash grinned, draping himself around Jessica’s shoulders. He softly nibbled at her ear, never breaking eye contact with Max.</p>
<p>“By the way… It’s your turn to wash the dishes.”</p>
<p>“Oh, fuck you!”</p>
<p>“Already have been!”</p>
<p>Max would be so done if he didn’t love those assholes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>